creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Teoria Rezerwatu
Witaj, jeśli urodziłeś się na Ziemi, to informacje, które przyswoi Twój mózg po przeczytaniu tej wiadomości, będą dla Ciebie szokiem. Tylko ostrzegam. Słyszałeś kiedyś o Iluminatach? Grupa bogatych ludzi, która trzyma całą planetę w ryzach? Mówi Ci to coś? Jeśli tak – jesteś w błędzie. Jeśli nie, to od razu ujrzysz ich prawdziwe oblicze. Jestem jednym z nich. To ja założyłem zakon w osiemnastym wieku waszego kalendarza. Niedługo później Ziemia została zniszczona. Jakim cudem to czytasz? Powoli do tego zmierzam. Twój umysł musi oswoić się z nowymi faktami. Wszystko po kolei. Ludzie są jedną z najmłodszych inteligentnych ras we Wszechświecie. Inne cywilizacje odwiedzały nas, modyfikowały genom, mieszały się z ludźmi lub po prostu wywoływały wojny między prymitywnymi ludami. Gdyby nie Obcy, ten tekst nigdy by nie powstał, nie powstali by Iluminaci, a gatunek ludzki dalej siedziałby w jaskini. Dzięki nim mamy technologie, umiemy korzystać z zasobów naturalnych, mamy też broń jądrową i Międzynarodową Stację Kosmiczną. Bez interwencji z zewnątrz Hitler wygrałby wojnę (którą zaczął dzięki wsparciu technologicznym z odległych systemów, które chciały rozszerzyć swoją strefę wpływów). Tyle tematem wstępu. Już jesteś świadomy tego, że „Ludzie” nie powinni być na obecnym stopniu rozwoju. Już na początku dziewiętnastego wieku waszego kalendarza planeta Ziemia nie istniała, a różne rasy zbierały jej drogocenne szczątki z przestrzeni. Dlaczego teraz istniejesz, zapytasz. Proste – Ziemia została zrekonstruowana. Technologię pozaziemską wam zostawiono, ale genom został wyczyszczony ze wszystkich obcych „wstawek” i modyfikacji. Od początku dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, waszego kalendarza, zaczęła obowiązywać umowa międzysystemowa, na mocy której Układ Słoneczny i 4 sąsiednie układy zostały wyłączone z działań kolonizacyjnych, wojennych i ekonomicznych innych ras. Wszelkie doniesienia o UFO z tego okresu są nieprawdziwe. Dzięki „Rezerwatowi” ludzie mogą rozwijać się w spokoju i bez ingerencji z zewnątrz. Jaką role odgrywają tu Iluminaci? To my to wynegocjowaliśmy. Dzięki nam, gatunek przetrwał eksterminacje. Na każdej planecie, jest kasta rządzących i tych, którzy myślą, że mają jakąkolwiek władzę. To naturalne i jeszcze nikomu nie udało się tego przeskoczyć. Teraz sam odpowiedz sobie na pytanie – czy naprawdę jesteśmy tacy źli? Czy to my wywołujemy konflikty zbrojne, rozsiewamy zarazy czy zatruwamy środowisko? Dam Ci dwie podpowiedzi – to dzięki nam Ziemia istnieje i druga podpowiedź, ważniejsza. Już nie działamy na Ziemi. Mieszkasz w rezerwacie, nad którym nikt nie ma władzy. Rządzi demokracja i ostre narzędzia. Rządzą tylko ludzie, nawet bez pomocy Zakonu. Istniejecie tylko dla tego, że Ziemia jest polem eksperymentalnym. Sprawdzacie jak to jest żyć w wielkim, pustym i nieprzyjaznym Wszechświecie, a obserwują was biliardy istnień. To ja zgotowałem wam ten los... Ale co jest lepsze? Bycie szczurem laboratoryjnym czy wieczna nicość? Macie szczęście, że Obcy chcieli rozmawiać z Nami. Najwidoczniej nie jesteśmy do końca ludźmi. Ale to już nie należy do roli tej wiadomości. Chciałem przekazać, że macie do dyspozycji tylko to, co sami stworzycie. Może za kilka tysięcy lat przestaniecie być szczurami i dołączycie do międzygwiezdnej społeczności. Wtedy znów staniemy po Waszej stronie, Ziemianie. PS. Nie zniszczcie tego, co wam podarowaliśmy. PPS. Tak, obserwujemy Was. Nie tylko my. ---- ~Pan Amo Wersja audio Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Creepypasta miesiąca